


Destined

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Childhood Friends, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Softie, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean was at a local bar, drinking away the memories of his and Sam's last hunt. His eyes search the area before landing on a familiar figure he hadn't seen in years. Before he could think, he was already heading towards her, his hand landing on her shoulder before he whispers,"(First Name)?"





	1. The Journey Begins

~14 years ago~

A twelve-year-old Dean watches the house across the road, his brownish-blond hair spiked up, exposing his hazel-green eyes that are examining every window opening. His eight-year-old younger brother hurries up beside him, his brown hair slightly bouncing at his movements. Sam opens his mouth to voice his confusion but was prevented to by Dean, who put his hand over the younger Winchester's mouth,

"Shhh. There's something going on over there."

What sounded like a vase crashing against the wall broke the brief silence, the shattered pieces falling to the ground, demonstrating what Dean had just assumed to little Sammy. Following the vase connecting with the wall, was what sounded like a scream, specifically the scream of a little girl. 

Dean's eyes enlarge at the loud scream reverberating throughout the area, glancing at Sam before ordering him to stay at the house. His legs carried him as quick as they allowed, ramming his body into the door, comprehending it worked when his body slammed onto the floor. He promptly stands up, looking around before his eyes land on a small girl, almost exposed besides her underwear, looking to be roughly five years old.

His eyes trail up to find who appeared to be her father, his pants to his ankles though the small girl's height provided Dean from being scarred by the man's junk. The small girl gives out a tiny whimper of despair, a small plead for help escaping her lips.

Dean put two and two together, the father was sexually molesting his daughter. Acting fast, Dean reached over, grabbing a broken piece of wood from the door and throwing it at the father, he collapsed to the ground before he even had the opportunity to react.

The little girl looks up at Dean, frightened he would do the same thing her father had been doing, her tear filled eyes widening as he walks closer. Seeing this, Dean walked forward with care, trying not to scare the girl any further than she already was. As Dean got closer, he was able to see the abundance of bruises covering her arms, legs, hips, and waist.

Once he was standing in front of her, Dean took off his jacket and envelops it around the girl's petite body, the jacket easily covering her before stopping at her knees. Dean, to comfort the shaking girl, gave her a kind smirk before gently plucking her up the way a husband would a bride. He begins to march out of the residence, giving the father one last disgust filled glance before heading over to the Winchester household.

The small girl in Dean's arms looks around, her (Eye Color) tinted eyes filled with interest before looking back up at the boy carrying her. Dean looks down, his hazel-green eyes meet her (Eye Color) stained ones. He gently places her down on her feet in the doorway of his house, "I think we should start with introductions. My name is Dean." A small smile appears on the small girls' lips as she speaks softly, 

"M-My name i-is (First Name)."


	2. The Journey Continues

~Present Day~

 

While Sam was talking to his college friends, Dean heads off into one of the local bars in St. Louis, Missouri, his mind still occupied from the last hunt they did in Ohio about the infamous 'Bloody Mary', happy to finish one mission but stressed about starting the next. He sits at one of the bar stools, his eyes glancing around at every man and woman, he sometimes lingers on a few of the women. Dean takes his attention back to the bar when a bottle of beer was placed in front of him by one of the bartenders, her chest area begging for Dean's attention, but she turns away too quickly to give him a chance to speak.

Dean curses himself slightly at the chance to get laid and bring his mind off of the new hunt just for a few hours, but his concentration was soon put on a small figure sitting in the corner of the bar. Only half of her face could be seen, looking down at the small glass of whiskey, which was seemingly untouched. He observes her features, her (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair covering her eyes, so he couldn't quite see the color of them.

But right as she looked up, a breath hitched in Dean's throat. He could see those familiar (Eye Color) tinted eyes, the color slightly darker than the last time he saw her, which was about six years ago when he was twenty and she was thirteen. She would now be about nineteen if he was doing his math correctly. He abandoned his beer at the bar as his legs carry him over to her, his heart racing and his mind wandering to the last memory he had of her.

 

~Six Years Ago~

 

Her small hands were gripping onto the sleeve of his jacket, pleading with the man she held onto, "You can't leave Dean!" Dean, being the deceiver he is, shakes her hand off before continuing to walk to the car, "I'll be right back (Your Nickname), go inside and stay there." Her (Eye Color) tinted eyes fill with tears as she walks right behind him, "Dean please, I don't wanna be here." She glances back at the sign that would reveal her concealed home for the next six years, 'Orphanage'.

Dean shakes his head as he gets into the driver's seat of his car, sighing deeply at her next words, "If you were going to be right back, why did you bring me here in the first place?" Her voice wavers after every word, she truly knew what Dean was doing, and it broke her already damaged heart further.

"You'll be safe here (First Name)."

Those were the last words she would hear from him for the next six years before he started the car and drove off. As (First Name) watches the car slowly disappear, she didn't hear the woman walk out of the orphanage to come and pull her inside. (First Name) didn't fight, she didn't scream, she didn't do anything, because what Dean just did had broken her. It broke every fighting spirit she had found while living with the Winchester's, for Dean had been her float in the water after he freed her from her sexually abusive father... furthermore, without him, she sunk.

And just as she suspected, he never came back.

 

~Present Day~

 

Dean shakes the memory away as he stands behind (First Name), his hand slowly reaching out to grab her shoulder, "(First Name)?" Said female jumps slightly at the sudden touch and voice. Her (Eye Color) eyes widen as she hears that familiar voice, the one voice she thought she'd never hear again. She slowly turns her body to face him, her eyes taking in his distinct features, but his eyes easily prove that it was him... it was the man that built her only to break her.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?"

Her voice was soft and shaky, it should barely have been heard by Dean over the loud music, yet somehow, he was able to hear her voice crystal clear, as if they were the only ones in the room. Dean gulps and nods slightly, "Yeah, It's me."

The silence was thrown over the both of them like a blanket, before being hindered by a sharp slapping sound. When people looked over to inspect the harsh sound, they found (First Name) with her right hand raised and Dean with his face thrown to the side, a red handprint already forming on his left cheek. Dean reaches a hand up and rubs the area, trying to sooth the stinging before conversing, "Nice to see you too." He grumbles under his breath.

Those five words seem to send (First Name) further down the road of anger, "That's all you have to say to me after all these years?! You dumped me at an orphanage and basically lied to me!" Her voice slowly got quieter as her hate faded from her eyes, only to be replaced by hurt, "You said you were always gonna be there for me, Dean. You promised it."

Dean sighs and nods, "I know, I know. But it was to protect you, I didn't want to see you hurt again. I didn't want to see you hurt because of me." He then gently grabs her hand and tries to pull her close, he saved his soft side for only (First Name), "Why don't you come home with me, we can visit Sammy." He smiles softly, "We can be happy again." (First Name) slowly pulls her hand away from his, shaking her head as she takes a step back before answering,

"How do I know this won't be a repeat of last time?"


	3. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, the story will go along with the show. I will occasionally add extra chapters about Dean and the reader, and I will also occasionally skip an episode or two, but I will mention it in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving kudos so far, it really gives me the inspiration to write.

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Dean gently wraps his arms around her. (First Name)'s struggles against his tight grip were worthless in the end, so she slowly surrenders, leaning against him as a faint sob escapes her lips, "I was so alone Dean." She whispers softly against his shirt. Dean gently rubs his hand over the curve of her back, trying his best to comfort her before deciding to speak his reasons for his actions,

"I know, I'm so sorry that I had to do that. But it was dad who made me do it, I swear I didn't want to leave you alone in that hell hole. He said that if you stayed with us, you would be in more danger than if you lived in an orphanage, so... I agreed to take you there."

(First Name) looks up at him, a built-up tear slowly falling down her cheek, only to be caught by Dean's thumb, "I wanted to keep you with me, but I wanted you to be safe more than my need to hold you." He whispers softly.

Dean gives a soft smile, "Why don't we go and catch up with Sammy? He'll be excited to see you after all these years." (First Name) provides a soft smile in return as she nods, "Of course I wanna see Sammy."

A happy smile appears on Dean's lips, "Great!" He reaches behind her, grabbing the bottle of whiskey before drinking it all in one gulp, "Knew you didn't like alcohol (Nickname)." A delicate chuckle escapes (First Name)'s lips, "Never liked the feeling of waking up after drinking." She replies before walking out the door, Dean trailing after her with a smile still etched on his lips.

After Sam and (First Name) had caught up, a few joyous tears being shed, she found herself staying in Rebecca's house. Dean thought it would be safer if (First Name) stayed there instead of going on the job with him and Sam, and though reluctant, she agreed to stay. Rebecca then told (First Name) that she was going to the police station to visit her brother and try to find a way to help him get out of there, leaving (First Name) alone at the house.

 

~A Few Hours Later~

 

A sudden knock interrupts (First Name)'s thoughts, she gets up and walks over to the door opening it only to find Dean standing there with his signature smirk on his lips. To say (First Name) was astonished he was here without Sam was an understatement.

(First Name) opens her mouth to ask where Sam was but was interrupted by Dean smashing his lips onto hers, pushing her into the house while closing the door behind him. She pushes against his chest, small noises of surprise escaping her lips only to be muffled by Dean's own lips. (First Name) finally manages to force Dean away, taking a step back while wiping her lips with her sleeves.

Her mind was searching for a reason on why Dean would do that, but another part was wishing for him to continue. (First Name) wasn't gonna lie to herself, she found Dean attractive, but was too scared to ever tell him years ago because of the age difference.

A chuckle escapes Dean's lips as he walks closer, only for (First Name) to take a step back for every step he took forward, "Where's Sam, Dean?" A surprised gasp escapes her lips as she feels her back hit the wall, and once she looks up, Dean had already taken this opportunity to place his hands on either side of her face, trapping her there.

"Come on Baby, let's forget about Sammy and catch up," Dean whispers softly, his voice laced with lust as he hides his face in the crook of her neck, nibbling at the soft skin in that area.

(First Name) shakes her head, this wasn't Dean, Dean wouldn't do this knowing what happened to her without asking.

Her hands begin to tremble as memories of her father appear, his voice, his touch. She gives out a loud shout for help before kneeing Dean between his legs, easily inducing him to pull away and place his hands over the throbbing area of pain while giving (First Name) a chance to run.

Her actions only gave (First Name) a few moments to escape before she felt something solid hit the back of her knee, the hard ground hitting her front seconds after, a cry of pain escaping her lips. She felt Dean straddle her legs before she felt him using some kind of cord to bind her hands behind her back.

(First Name)'s cries seemed to do nothing besides make him more hostile, as he started yelling at her to 'shut up'. Dean swiftly flipped her over onto her back, the sudden feeling of his knuckles connecting with her jaw makes (First Name) go quiet.

The hours blur into seconds as she feels the knife he was holding connecting with her skin, creating small and deep cuts across her skin. When she gains her senses, she finds herself tied to a chair, one necessarily deep cut on her cheek oozing blood down her neck. Dean walks over to her, holding the knife that had caused her amounts of pain, it was silent for a few seconds before he decides to speak, "You know, Dean thinks the world of you. His memories and thoughts of you are gonna make me regret doing this, but, you know, a job is a job."

'Dean' walks closer, before the sound of a window crashing interrupts his actions. He shushes (First Name) before running out of the room, it was silent for a few seconds before the SWAT team entered the room, finding (First Name) tied to the chair with multiple amounts of cuts dispersed across her body. Through further inspections, they also seemed to find various hickeys on her neck and collarbone.

 

~The Next Day~

 

(First Name) was sitting on the couch beside Sam, bandages wrapped around her body as she held a small cup of tea, her hands shaking slightly. Her eyes trained on the fire while Rebecca and Sam talked about what had happened yesterday. Since the incident, (First Name) hasn't spoken a word to anyone, not even Sam.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of glass breaking, her eyes snapping over just in time to find Rebecca hitting Sam over the head with an empty glass bottle. (First Name) immediately stands up, dropping the cup of tea as she steps back, the cup hitting the ground and shattering evades her ears. Her heart rate increases as she watches 'Rebecca' turn into 'Dean'.

(First Name) shakes her head as 'Dean' grabs her forcefully, "Come on." He growls softly as he pushes her into a chair, tying her hands behind her back and her ankles to the two front legs of the chair. Her (Eye Color) colored eyes watch as 'Dean' goes to tie Sam's wrists and ankles together. When 'Dean' walks over to the kitchen, her gaze lands on the floor while her (Hair Color) colored hair covering her face.

Sam shakes his head and looks over to 'Dean', who began rummaging through drawers, "What are you gonna do to us?" 'Dean' gives a soft chuckle and looks over to Sam, Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though." Sam gives a small knowing smirk as 'Dean' continues to rummage through drawers, "They'll never catch him."

'Dean' rummages before looking up, "Oh, doesn’t matter. Murder in the first of his own brother and girlfriend? He'll be hunted for the rest of his life." (First Name) looks up at 'Dean', her eyes watching as he examines a knife, "He's not my boyfriend." She tells him but slightly regrets it as he looks at her, a smirk on his face as he holds up the knife, "He may not be, but he'll regret not asking as I finish my job."

Sam growls as 'Dean' walks closer to (First Name) before taking her out of the chair before throwing her besides Sam, who scoots a bit in front of her, "You stay away from her." 'Dean' looks over at Sam and gives a soft laugh before heading back into the kitchen to make himself a drink, "I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother’s got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do."

He raises his glass a bit towards Sam and (First Name), "Cheers." He mutters before taking a sip and placing the glass down beside a bag on the pool table. He takes the knife out of the bag before stabbing it into the table. While 'Dean' looked away, Sam glances over at (first Name) before kicking the back of 'Dean's' knees, knocking him to the ground.

(First Name) backs away from the two of them, backing herself into the corner while pulling her knees close to her chest. Sam immediately gets on his knees before using his knife to try and cut the rope tying his wrists together. Sam was able to cut it loose before 'Dean' stood up, he grabs the knife and tries to cut at 'Dean', who easily grabs his arm and stopping himself from being cut.

(First Name)'s (Eye Color) eyes widen as she watches the two fight, the words expressed between the two of them going unheard as she squeezes herself against the wall. As the minute's pass, time suddenly stops as she sees Sam getting choked by 'Dean'. (First Name) stands up as fast as she could, "Sammy!" She grabs the dropped pool stick, speeding over to the two of them before smacking the larger end of the pool stick against 'Dean's' head.

'Dean' lets go of Sam's neck, allowing the younger Winchester to breathe before 'Dean' looks over at (First Name) his hand reaching over to grab the abandoned knife, but the sound of someone yelling causes him to look over. The sudden sound of two gunshots fills the air as 'Dean' hits the hall behind him, a picture falling to the ground at the impact.

(First Name) looks over to find the real Dean holding a gun at the lifeless 'Dean', a breath of relief escapes her lips. She doesn't notice Rebecca run towards Sam, as she was too busy running to Dean herself, "You're okay." She whispers softly against his chest. Dean looks down at (First Name), a relieved smile on his lips as he puts the gun away before wrapping his arms around her small frame, careful of the cuts and bruises, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Dean walks over to the dead body as he yanks his necklace back before putting it into his pocket. He looks back at (First Name) and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as he places a gentle kiss on her temple, "I'm sorry you had to go through that (Nickname)." (First Name) looks up at him with a soft smile, tenderly taking his hand in her own, saying something that made Dean smile,

"At least I'm home."


End file.
